Chinesischer Soldat (Operation: Anchorage)
right|200px|Wir sind nicht eure Feinde! Chinesische Soldaten sind das Rückgrat der Chinesischen Armee und Hauptgegener in dem Operation: Anchorage Add-on für Fallout 3. __TOC__ =Varianten= Chinesischer Soldat |special = (All ranks) |stufe =3 (Rank 1) 5 (Rank 2) 7 (Rank 3) 10 (Rank 4) 13 (Rank 5) |sekundär =40 Trefferpunkte (Rank 1) 50 Hit Points (Rank 2) 60 Hit Points (Rank 3) 75 Hit Points (Rank 4) 90 Hit Points (Rank 5) |tag skills ='Rank 1': Expl. 38, Melee 40, Small G. 40 Rank 2: Expl. 48, Melee 50, Small G. 50 Rank 3: Expl. 58, Melee 60, Small G. 60 Rank 4: Expl. 73, Melee 75, Small G. 75 Rank 5: Expl. 88, Melee 90, Small G. 90 }} These are the regular ground troops you encounter throughout the simulation. They are usually armed with Chinesisches Sturmgewehr, and wear winterized Chinese jumpsuits. Like every other character in the simulation they are impossible to loot as they disappear upon death. The most common enemy inside the simulation, they might be weak alone but can pose a threat when in a squad of 4-5. They are inferior to their American counterparts, especially soldiers clad in power armor, but are superior in numbers. Chinese soldiers are roughly on par with Raider or (at higher levels) Talon Company mercs in terms of durability and skill. They have roughly about half as much health as their American counterparts, but are on a similar level in terms of combat skill, and their pristine Chinese assault rifles give them much more hitting power. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Chinesischer Heckenschütze |special = }} Snipers are well-trained Crimson Dragoon units who use Heckenschützengewehre. In spite of being snipers, they use their rifles for close-quarters battle as well. They use their stealth armor to hide around corners, and fire a high-powered round into the next unlucky American to walk by. All Chinese special weapons units have about twice as much health as standard Chinese soldiers, and at higher levels are about on par with Enklave-Soldaten in terms of skill and durability. Unlike normal Crimson Dragoons, you cannot pickpocket Chinese Snipers. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Chinesische Höllenfeuereinheit |spezial = (All ranks) |stufe = 3 (Rank 1) 5 (Rank 2) 7 (Rank 3) 10 (Rank 4) 13 (Rank 5) |sekundär = 40 Trefferpunkte (Rank 1) 140 Hit Points (Rank 2) 150 Hit Points (Rank 3) 165 Hit Points (Rank 4) 180 Hit Points (Rank 5) |tag skills ='Rank 1': Big G. 37, Melee 39, Small G. 39 Rank 2: Big G. 46, Melee 48, Small G. 48 Rank 3: Big G. 55, Melee 57, Small G. 57 Rank 4: Big G. 68, Melee 70, Small G. 70 Rank 5: Big G. 81, Melee 83, Small G. 83 }} Inferno units use Flammenwerfer and wear winterized Chinese jumpsuits. They typically operate alone, with no teammates backing them up. They often guard corners and there are quite a few of them inside the trenches. The Inferno unit is a considerable threat to you and your strike team and can easily kill any unprepared player. All Chinese special weapons units have about twice as much health as standard Chinese soldiers, and at higher levels are about on par with Enklave-Soldaten in terms of skill and durability. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Chinese Raketenwerfer |special = (All ranks) |stufe =3 (Rank 1) 5 (Rank 2) 7 (Rank 3) 10 (Rank 4) 13 (Rank 5) |sekundär =40 Trefferpunkte (Rank 1) 140 Hit Points (Rank 2) 150 Hit Points (Rank 3) 165 Hit Points (Rank 4) 180 Hit Points (Rank 5) |tag skills ='Rank 1': Big G. 37, Melee 39, Small G. 39 Rank 2: Big G. 46, Melee 48, Small G. 48 Rank 3: Big G. 55, Melee 57, Small G. 57 Rank 4: Big G. 68, Melee 70, Small G. 70 Rank 5: Big G. 81, Melee 83, Small G. 83 }} Chinese Launchers use Raketenwerfer and wear winterized Chinese jumpsuits. They can deal massive damage with pin point aim. They are often on top of ledges, shooting missiles at you and your strike team from above. It is recommended to take them out as soon as possible. They are alarmingly effective against American T-51b Units and American power armored soldiers. All Chinese special weapons units have about twice as much health as standard Chinese soldiers, and at higher levels are about on par with an Enclave soldiers in terms of skill and durability. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Siehe auch * Roter Dragoner * Chinese Technician * Chimären Panzer en:Chinese soldier (Operation: Anchorage) pl:Chiński żołnierz (Operacja Anchorage) Kategorie:China Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Charaktere Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Menschliche Charaktere